


Is That A Broadsword In Your Pocket?

by FaygoMayhem



Series: You're Pretty When I'm Drunk [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chill XV, Drunk Texting, Iggy Is Very Thirsty, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaygoMayhem/pseuds/FaygoMayhem
Summary: A very drunk Ignis attempts to flirt with Gladio during a Council banquet.





	Is That A Broadsword In Your Pocket?

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll can blame the wonderful chocobogoddess for this one. It was her idea to start a series and I just couldn't help myself. Once again, the errors in the texts are intentional though are not nearly as bad as Gladio was. Thanks for reading everyone!

Gladiolus toyed around with the ornamental buttons on his guard uniform as he stood outside the palace gates, effectively blocking the door with his large frame. He hated being on watch, there was nothing to do and nothing more interesting than the occasional curious citizen poking their head around the grounds from outside the gate ever happened.

He was more than thankful when his phone chimed with a new message from inside his pocket. Of course he wasn’t supposed to be messing around with it while on duty, but there was literally nothing to do so he didn’t feel too bad about. When he saw that it was from Ignis his automatic reaction was to get a little worried. His boyfriend never texted him at work unless it was something involving Noctis or some other kind of emergency. His mouth dropped open dumbly when he read the message, a bit unable to comprehend what he was looking at.

 **Ignis (6:45 pm):** Gladio, if I were a Moogle would you come play with my pom-pom?

 **Gladiolus (6:47 pm):** What?

 **Ignis (6:52 pm):** Are you a mirror? Because I can see myself in you.

 **Ignis (6:54 pm):** My lips are like Skittles, wanna taste the rainbow?

 **Gladiolus (6:55 pm):** Iggy what the hell?

 **Ignis (6:59 pm):** If I said that I wanted your body would you hold it against me?

 **Ignis (7:02 pm):** Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Because you have a very sweet ass.

 **Gladiolus (7:03 pm):** What are you trying to accomplish here?

 **Ignis (7:05 pm):** I’m flirting with you, obviously

 **Ignis (7:07 pm):** I’m stuck at a Council banquet listening to the senior members reminisce about ‘the good old days’ and am in desperate need of a distraction

 **Ignis (7:09 pm):** So why don’t you come over here and teach me how to properly handle a broadsword?

 **Gladiolus (7:10 pm):** Iggy, are you drunk?

 **Ignis (7:12 pm):** If you mean intoxicated by you than yes, quite.

 **Ignis (7:12 pm):** Or maybe its the free wine

 **Gladiolus (7:13 pm):** Definitely the wine

 **Ignis (7:15 pm):** [shrug emoji] [stuck-out tongue emoji] [bottle emoji]

 **Gladiolus (7:16 pm):** Emojis? Just how wasted are you?

 **Ignis (7:18 pm):** I must have gone through at least an entire bottle while Lord Valefor saw fit to lecture me about just how good ‘kids these days’ have it.

 **Ignis (7:19 pm):** There was a piece of spinach between his teeth the entire time

 **Ignis (7:19 pm):** It was revolting

 **Gladiolus (7:21 pm):** So you’ve been drowning your sorrows in the bottom of a bottle? Maybe you are human after all.

 **Ignis (7:24 pm):**  If I’m not a human you might be facing some serious sexual misconduct charges

 **Gladiolus (7:25 pm):** I’ll take my chances ;)

 **Ignis (7:36 pm):** Shiva help me

 **Ignis (7:38 pm):** King Regis is telling the story of how Weskam accidently mixed yellow-spotted mushrooms into a stew while they were out touring the country

 **Ignis (7:38 pm):** Again

 **Ignis (7:39 pm):** They we’re stuck shitting in the woods for DAYS Gladio

 **Ignis (7:42 pm)** : What did I do to deserve this?

 **Gladiolus (7:44 pm):** No way you can escape?

 **Ignis (7:47 pm):** Not unless I want another lecture about how I should be thankful to be learning from the ‘Golden Generation’

 **Gladiolus (7:48 pm):** I guess you’ll just have to suffer in silence then

 **Ignis (7:48 pm):** I love you too

 **Ignis (8:03 pm):** Gods Valefor is off on another tangent about technology corrupting modern society

 **Ignis (8:03 pm):** Just end me now

 **Ignis (8:05 pm):** Do you think he would notice if I started flinging peas into his beard?

 **Gladiolus (8:12 pm):** I wouldn’t risk it unless you want to be stuck rearranging the filing system again like the time you ‘Accidently’ dumped coffee all over Lord Sargantus for suggesting that your cooking couldn’t really be all that great if Noct still refused to eat it

 **Ignis (8:14 pm):** That was entirely justified

 **Ignis (8:16 pm):** That man subsists on instant oatmeal and pre-packaged grocery store sandwiches, he has no business commenting on my food

 **Gladiolus (8:17 pm):** Don’t get your panties in a twist Iggy, I’m not saying you were wrong

 **Ignis (8:21 pm** ): Its rather difficult to not get them all bunched up, they’re quite uncomfortable and I really don’t know why your so fascinated with the idea of me wearing them

 **Gladiolus (8:21 pm):** Are you serious?

 **Ignis (8:22 pm):** You should come over and find out

 **Gladiolus (8:28 pm):** I’m off duty at 10, when are you going to be free?

 **Ignis (8:29 pm):** I couldn’t say

 **Ignis (8:32 pm):** but if this lasts much longer I might toy with the idea of vomiting all over the floor as both a pointed personal statement and an excuse to leave

 **Gladiolus (8:33 pm):** You’re such a drama queen

 **Gladiolus (8:33 pm):** Are you always this bad when you drink?

 **Gladiolus (8:34 pm):** Come to think of it, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you drunk

 **Gladiolus (8:34 pm):** Is this your first time?

 **Ignis (8:35 pm):** Of course not! What do you take me for?

 **Gladiolus (8:37 pm):** A prude who’d rather carve out his own eyeballs than risk doing something embarrassing in front of others

 **Ignis (8:38 pm)** : Ah, theres still so much you don’t know

 **Ignis (8:38 pm):** Its cute

 **Ignis (8:38 pm):** [angel emoji]

 **Gladiolus (8:40 pm):** Oh really?

 **Ignis (8:46 pm):** For all you know I could be spending my nights out a bar drinking tequila and hustling bikers at cards between lines of cocaine snorted off the stomach of a stripper

 **Gladiolus (8:53 pm):** Yeah, cause that totally happens

 **Ignis (8:55 pm)** : **…**.perhaps not

 **Ignis (8:55 pm):** those types of places are filthy

 **Ignis (8:56 pm):** But the BDSM club downtown is a rather reputable establishment

 **Ignis (8:56 pm):** Free condoms and everything

 **Gladiolus (9:02 pm):** I can never tell if you’re serious or just screwing with me.

 **Ignis (9:06 pm):** I need to keep you on your toes

 **Ignis (9:06 pm):** can’t have you growing bored

 **Gladiolus (9:13 pm):** Boring is hardly the word I’d ever use to describe you

 **Gladiolus (9:15 pm):** Fussy, obsessive, conniving, sarcastic, ruthless

 **Gladiolus (9:15 pm):** Those all work

 **Gladiolus (9:16 pm):** But never boring

 **Ignis (9:22 pm):** You forgot condescending and insatiable

 **Gladiolus (9:23 pm):** See, having adjective battles is totally something I expect from drunk you

 **Gladiolus (9:24 pm):** Partying with blackjack and hookers, not so much

 **Ignis (9:31 pm):** Are you familiar with the story of the wayward youth who decided after a night of partying that it would be a fantastic idea to try skydiving off the Citadel tower?

 **Gladiolus (9:32 pm):** You’re not about to tell me that was you

 **Ignis (9:32 pm):** I showed up to work the next day with a broken arm, if you recall

 **Gladiolus (9:33 pm):** You told me that was a training accident!

 **Ignis (9:34 pm):** Of course I did, I couldn’t give myself away now could I   

 **Gladiolus (9:38 pm):** Next you’re going to tell me you’re the one who released a pig in Cor’s office

 **Ignis (9:42 pm):** That one was in rather poor taste, I’m afraid

 **Ignis (9:43 pm):** but he drank all the Ebony, Gladio

 **Ignis (9:43 pm):** ALL OF IT

 **Gladiolus (9:44 pm):** So you painted ‘coffee hog’ on the side of a pig?

 **Ignis (9:45 pm):** I said that it was in poor taste

 **Ignis (9:48 pm):** But I’d been scheduled for back to back six hour meetings on about two hours of sleep in addition to having to try and work Noct through his algebra homework that night

 **Ignis (9:48 pm):** I was cranky

 **Gladiolus (9:49 pm):** You’re a damn addict is what you are

 **Ignis (9:51 pm):** Guilty

 **Ignis (9:52 pm):** Though we all have our vices

 **Gladiolus (9:52 pm):** Any others of yours that I should know about?

 **Ignis (9:53 pm):** Hmmmm

 **Ignis (9:57 pm):** Coffee, cooking dramas, sex, hiding vegetables in Noct’s food when he isn’t looking, sex, dancing in my underwear when no one’s watching, celebrity gossip magazines, sex, you, sex with you

 **Ignis (9:58 pm):** Did I say sex?

 **Ignis (9:58 pm):** Because sex

 **Ignis (9:59 pm):** Speaking of, you’re off now, yes?

 **Gladiolus (10:01 pm):** Just got to file reports and clock out

 **Ignis (10:03 pm):** Do you think you can meet me in the third floor bathroom?

 **Ignis (10:03 pm):** The one by the abandoned office that’s décor is still trapped in the last century

 **Gladiolus (10:05 pm):** Are you saying you want me to come fuck you in a dirty Citadel bathroom?

 **Gladiolus (10:05 pm):** Who are you?

 **Ignis (10:07 pm):** Not dirty, it’s still cleaned twice a day even if it’s not used

 **Gladiolus (10:09 pm):** We could still get caught

 **Ignis (10: 09 pm):** What’s gambling without a little risk?

 **Gladiolus (10:10 pm):** How are you going to get away?

 **Ignis (10:10 pm):** I’ll think of something

 **Gladiolus (10:11 pm):** Fine. Meet you there in ten

Gladio left his post the second after his relief showed up, not bothering to stay and chat like he usually did. He rushed through the halls as fast as he could without actually running, and almost barreled right into to Cor who was just coming out of his office. Of all the times, really. He held himself back from repeatedly checking the time as the Marshal droned on about a new security protocol. He’d finally gotten away when his phone started chiming again with new messages from Ignis.

 **Ignis (10:26 pm):** Well that could have gone smoothlier

 **Ignis (10:26 pm):** smother

 **Ignis (10:26 pm):** more smooth

 **Ignis (10:26 pm):** One of those 

 **Gladiolus (10:28 pm):** What did you do?

 **Ignis (10:31 pm):** I stood up to excuse myself and ran straight into the waiter bringing out dessert and got myself a face full of Devil’s Food cake in the process

 **Ignis (10:31 pm):** Now I’m covered in chocolate and whipped cream

 **Ignis (10:31 pm):**  [shrug emoji]

 **Ignis (10:32 pm):** Guess you’ll have to lick it off

 **Gladiolus (10:32 pm):** [joy emoji]

 **Gladiolus (10:33 pm):** You’re so fucking adorable when you’re shit faced

 **Ignis (10:40 pm):** I’m in the bathroom

 **Ignis (10:40 pm):** Where are you?

 **Gladiolus (10:42 pm):** Got caught by Cor on the way out

 **Gladiolus (10:42 pm):** Heading up now

 **Ignis (10:43 pm):** Don’t make me wait too long

 **Gladiolus (10:43 pm):** Be there soon

A minute later, a video file comes through, and Gladio pauses to open it up, discreetly checking to see if anyone else is around. He opens it to see Ignis’ face slowly batting his eyelashes around the mess of frosting and cream smeared around his face. With a sultry smile he swiped a single finger thorough the mess on one of his cheeks and sucked his into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around it lewdly as he moaned.

 **Gladiolus (10:49 pm):** Fuuuuuuck

 **Gladiolus (10:50 pm):** I’m in the elevator

 **Gladiolus (10:50 pm):** Don’t start without me

 **Ignis (10:50 pm):** what is that you say…..no promises? [devil emoji]

Gladio practically sprinted down the hallway to the bathroom door. Before entering he glanced carefully around the corridor to make sure they were alone and then slowly pushed the door open. Inside, he was met with the sight of his beautiful, drunk, boyfriend perched on the sink counter with chocolate and cream still covering his face. He let out a gratified moan as Gladio walked in and the larger man’s gaze went down to his pants where a messy hand was quickly stroking the cock that was protruding from his open fly.

“Just couldn’t wait now could you?” Gladio growled, nostrils flaring and eyes quickly dilating in arousal.

“I…ohhh….told you that I was insatiable,” Ignis tossed his head back and stroked himself faster as Gladio approached him predatorily to get a better look.

“Thirsty is what you are”

“I suppose that’s why I’m in this predicament at all.”

“So do you want me to fuck you or are you just going to do all the work yourself, as usual?”

With a growl of his own Ignis pulled Gladio in for a hungry kiss. He could taste the sweetness on his tongue from the little accident that paired well with the flavors of wine and coffee. Not that Ignis didn’t usually taste amazing, but now he was absolutely _divine._ Before he could even think to stop himself he was pressing the smaller man against the basin of the sink as he kissed and licked the mess from his face.

“You’re a mess,” Gladio grumbled as he sucked an earlobe into his mouth to lick off the chocolate smeared along it. “And I’m about to make it worse.”

Ignis moaned loudly as Gladio roughly popped the buttons of his ruined dress shirt and let it pool to the side. With a devilish smirk he gathered some of the chocolate/cream mixture still caked on his forehead on his finger and slowly swiped it down his boyfriend’s exposed chest. He repeated the gesture a few more times, smearing cream over dusky nipples and toned abs and down into his indented navel.

Hands fisted into his hair as laved his tongue over the line of cream between Ignis’ impressive pecs and then over to suck the mess from his pointed nipples. By the time he moved down to lap the chocolate out of his bellybutton Ignis was panting heavily and his sounds of pleasure were coming out loud and frequent.

“Someone’s going to hear if you keep that up,” Gladio warned, coming back up to steal the last of the cream from Ignis’ face and rub it teasingly against the head of his cock and part of the way down the shaft.

“Mmmmm, let them,” the smaller man gasped out as Gladio bent down wrapped his lips around his cock and bobbed his head. “It’s…ah….more fun that way.”

Gladio sucked and licked until all the cream was cleaned off and then released his boyfriend’s pretty cock with a wet ‘pop’. He wiped his mouth as Ignis let out a dissatisfied whine from beneath him. “Never woulda taken you for such an exhibitionist. Maybe I should get you drunk more often.”

“Be careful what you wish for Gladio, unless you’re content to have your bare ass plastered all over the Insomnian tabloids.”

“Don’t tell me that’s another thing that happened.”

“Thankfully I had a rather sizable tulle skirt covering my face so nothing came of it.”

“Ok, when we’re done here we’re going back to my apartment and having story time.”

“What’s in it for me?”

“I’ll give you coffee in that giant novelty mug you love so much and rub your shoulders.”

“Deal. Now, less talking, more fucking.”

“I uh….I don’t have anything with me. I doubt chocolate serves as proper lube.”

With a frustrated groan Ignis leaned over and grabbed the jacket he’d lain down on the side of the counter so he could dig around in the inside pocket. A few seconds later he was pushing a condom and sample size packet of lube into Gladio’s meaty hand.

“So what, you just carry this stuff with you everywhere now? Or did you plan this?”

“It never hurts to be prepared.”

“Have I told you lately that I love you? Because I fucking love you.”

“Then you can show it by getting the monster that’s been growing in your pants inside me _now_.”

With another low growl Gladio pulled Ignis roughly down from the countertop and flipped him over, yanking his pants the rest of the way down in the process. Wasting no time he tore the lube packet open with his teeth and spread it over his fingers. Without a warning he spread Ignis’ cheeks and shoved two of his fingers inside of him, causing him to let out a strangled scream as he was stretched.

Gladio scissored and pumped his fingers until he could feel Ignis yielding to his invasion, then pulled them out to wipe them on the back of the other man’s already ruined shirt. “Bend over and hold on to the counter,” he instructed as he tore open the condom and rolled it on his dick, slicking himself up with the remainder of the lube.

Ignis bent down and presented his ass to the large man behind him, hissing as it was smacked and again spread apart. He was unable to help himself from crying out loudly as Gladio pushed all the way in with a single thrust, the alcohol helping to dull the pain that would normally come from such an action. The behemoth of a man set a brutal pace right away, pounding into him in time to the desperate chorus of “More! More! More!” falling out of his mouth.

“That’s it. Open your eyes and watch what I do to you in the mirror. See what you look like when you’re taking my cock,” Gladio sped up as Ignis slowly opened his eyes to look at himself in the mirror.

Gods, he really was a mess. His cheeks were flushed up to his ears from both alcohol and the ruthless fucking he was receiving, and were still covered in remnants of cake icing; pieces of his hair were frosted and hanging limply in front of his eyes; his mouth was hanging open and a soft string of drool was sliding down the corner; and he could see Gladio behind him, face contorted in pleasure and chest contracting from the effort of drilling in and out of his ass.

“I love being able to watch you from this position. I love the sexy way you scrunch your face up when I brush your sweet spot. I love seeing your eyes roll back in your head. Cum for me baby, I want to watch you,” Gladio stared intently at the image of the two of them in the mirror as he grabbed hold of Ignis’ cock and started pumping it in time to his thrusts. At that point the smaller man was practically sobbing and it wasn’t long before he threw his head back and let out a primal scream as ropes of milky white fluid coated Gladio’s hand.

Not long after, Gladio roughly gripped Ignis’ hips and forced him back powerfully onto his cock as he spilled into the condom. He opened his eyes and smirked at the blissed out look on the other man’s face before pulling out and picking him up to set him back on the counter so he could recover. He left him there and went off into one of the stalls to tie off the condom and wipe himself off.

When he came back Ignis was propped up against the mirror and snoring softy, shirt open and pants pooling around his ankles, still covered in smeared chocolate. Unable to resist Gladio pulled his phone from his pocket and snapped a picture, knowing the other man would more than likely kill him if he ever found out. With a fond smile on his face he wet a paper towel in the sink and started to gently clean him up, only causing him to stir slightly. When he was finished he cupped the freshly washed face in his hands and placed a soft kiss to his lips to wake him.

“Come on Iggy, you should go back to the hall to say goodnight. I’m sure they’re still down there bullshiting so you can just say your pleasantries and run away. With that little stunt you pulled I’m sure no one’s gonna blame you.”

Ignis turned away, trying his best to curl himself inside the sink as he whined, “Don’t wanna.”

“Well you gotta. Come on, I’ll help you get dressed,” Gladio coaxed him off the counter and helped him dress. Slinging an arm around his shoulders, he helped Ignis back out into the elevator and then to the dining hall where the King and the Lords of the council were still chatting away, as predicted. At this point the drunken man was barely conscious, so he settled for making an announcement for him.

“I found this one snoring on top of a toilet in the bathroom, I think it’s time he called it a night.  I’m sure he’ll be quite intent to make it up to all of you in the morning, I’m gonna take him home.”

The King smiled softly over at Ignis who had his head pillowed on Gladio’s shoulder as the rest of them gave understanding dismissals. Except for the wrinkly twig of a man Gladio assumed was the Lord Valefor that had been previously spoken of, who launched into a loud and disappointed tirade about the irresponsibility of the younger generation. Gladio was about to set Ignis down and just go over and deck the guy when Ignis’ blearily blinked awake and looked around the room, locking eyes with Valefor as he continued on.  

“You still have spinach in your teeth and it’s disgusting. Perhaps you should look to yourself before giving lectures on proper conduct,” Ignis snorted and burrowed his head back into the side of Gladio’s neck.

The room went silent and the King looked as if he was about to suffocate from restrained laughter as Gladio adjusted his grip on Ignis and smiled sheepishly at the rest of the men in the room. “O….K…..We’re gonna go now. Goodnight Council Lords, your Majesty.”

They were waved off as Gladio struggled to drag Ignis out of the room while he was still trying to bury himself in the side of his neck. After they were out of the room he gave up and just swept the dead weight up into his arms and carried him down to the parking garage and into his car, only needing to fight with him once as he sat him down and buckled him in.

 When he was settled Gladio drove them back to his apartment, forcing him to drink water and tucking him into bed so he could sleep off the alcohol swimming in his system. After everything was in order and Ignis was back to snoring softly from between the sheets Gladio curled around him and drifted off to sleep.

-

It was early the next afternoon when Gladio shook Ignis awake to try and get him to eat something. Unsurprisingly, he was met with a groan as the still sleepy man pulled the comforter over his head and curled into a ball.

“Picking up habits from Noct?” Gladio chucked, trying to coax the blanket back down. “Come on Iggy, you need to get up and rehydrate yourself.”

The ball under the blanket groaned again, “Ignis isn’t here right now, please leave a message after the tone.” He snaked a hand out from under the blanket and flipped him off before quickly drawing it back in.

“Guess we’re doing this the hard way,” grumbling, Gladio lifted the ball of blankets from the bed and deposited him on the floor with an indignant yelp.

“I hate you,” Ignis groused into the carpet before slowly lifting himself back up.

“You were certainly singing a different tune last night,” the large man waggled his eyebrows as he helped his boyfriend up and was met with an unimpressed scowl.

“Was that before or after I was thrown into a vat of cake batter?” Ignis glowered, pulling at the strands of hair still covered in icing.

“After, though that one you did to yourself.”

Ignis gave an unperturbed shrug and walked off to the bathroom, followed by Gladio who lounged against the doorframe while the other man relieved himself and washed up. “You still owe me stories by the way. Only way I’m ever going to believe half the shit that came out of your mouth last night.”

Toweling off his face, Ignis emerged from the bathroom looking much cleaner and more awake, giving Gladio a passive stare. “Did you get it in writing?”

“No?”

“Then I’m not obligated to tell you anything,” he smirked and threw the towel at Gladio’s head before walking over to the nightstand to pick up his phone.

“Uh, before you touch that you should read this conversation from Noct,” Gladio muttered, taking his phone from his pocket and bringing up the conversation before handing It to Ignis.

 **Noctis (11:22 am):** How’s Iggy doing?

 **Gladiolus (11:34 am):** Still sleeping. How’d you know he was here?

 **Noctis (11:37 am):** Dad called me this morning and told me he wouldn’t be around today cause he got blasted at that stupid dinner he went to in my place and tripped face-first into a cake before essentially telling that old gesture on the Council to fuck off.

 **Noctis (11:39 am):** Dad said to tell him he was getting a bonus for being the night’s entertainment  

 **Gladiolus (11:41 am):** He won’t be happy to hear it but at least he won’t be taking any shit for it

 **Noctis (11:43 am):**  …..Uh, dad also said to tell him he has an eight hour meeting with the water and sewage committee first thing Monday morning.

 **Gladiolus (11:46 am):** I guess he deserves that

 **Gladiolus (11 46 am):** Anything else?

 **Noctis (11:53 am):** Nah. But did you hear that apparently some people were fucking so hard in the third floor bathroom that the maids have refused to touch it for the next week.

 **Noctis (11:54 am):** Apparently they were so loud you could hear it in the gym

 **Gladiolus (11:56 am):** Can’t say that I did

 **Noctis (11:57 am):** Sounds crazy. Why does all the fun happen when I’m not there?

 **Gladiolus (11:58 am):** Because you never go?

 **Noctis (11:59 am):** Good point.

 **Noctis (12:03 pm):** I’m meeting Prompto for lunch, tell Specs not to freak too hard when he wakes up

 **Noctis (12:03 pm):** Later Gladio

 **Gladiolus (12:04 pm):** Later

Ignis sat blinking owlishly at the phone for a few minutes before the weight of the information set in and he dropped it on the floor, leaning over to cradle his throbbing head in his hands. “I’m never drinking again.”

“Yeah? How many times have you told yourself that?”

“Too many to count.”

“Who knew you were a secret party animal?”

“No one that would ever remember my name the next morning, this one’s a first for me,” Sitting back up Ignis looked over to see Gladio staring down at him with a sly smile on his face. “What? Did anything else happen that I should be aware of?”

“Nah, just trying to figure out what I’m going to do with all the information you let slip last night. Find out how to use it to my advantage.”

“Are you going to attempt to blackmail me?”

“Maybe. Depends on how much you actually value your buttoned up, no-nonsense, appearance.”

“Quite a lot seeing as it’s already been tarnished.”

Smirking, Gladio walked over to loom down over Ignis from where he still sat at the side of the bed, “So what will you do for me?”

“I’m sure we can work something out,” with a smirk of his own, Ignis pulled the hulking man back into the bed and rolled them both over.

“Is sex all you ever think about? What if I wanted to you wash my car or something?” Gladio laughed as Ignis slid down his body to cup him through his sweats.

“Yes. Haven’t I made that abundantly clear by now?”

“Have I told you lately that I love you? Because I fucking love you.”

“Likewise,” Expression softening, Ignis came back up and captured Gladio’s lips in a sweet kiss.

 


End file.
